Mine
by greenqueen25
Summary: As Emma let's Regina see Henry after the curse is broken, the two women find themselves becoming friends. Will more come from this strange relationship? Will more questions be asked and more answers be unveiled? Will the sleepy town of Storybrooke find itself in another predicament because of the two's relationship? A story in which a kind soul tries to fix a broken woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

As Regina sat in the diner during Snow and Emma's welcome back party, she couldn't help but look around and realize how much of a disappointment her life had turned out to be. Sure, she had once been the all-powerful Evil Queen of Fairytale Land, wreaking havoc on whomever, in whichever way she saw fit at the time, but she had to admit it was all a joke. Here in Storybrooke, with the curse no longer in affect, she knew that she no longer held any sort of power over anyone. Even Henry, the boy she raised from the time he was just three weeks old, had turned his back on her, slammed the door in her face, and basically said "you're not good enough Regina."

Her entire life she had only wanted one thing; to be good enough. To finally be the one and only person that someone turned to in their time of need, of want, of happiness, of sorrow… To be someone's _someone_. She'd always wished for a friend. A true friend that would never say she wasn't good enough, wouldn't push her away, would include her and protect her.

Sitting all alone in the diner, with only her now cold tea for company, she realized that once again, her life would never be anything but an enormous let down.

She'd had enough of wallowing in her self-pity in the corner while everyone laughed and created even more good memories, and decided to call it a night, sneak out and go home and have herself a nice cry.

The tears were already forming as she quickly stood and threw her coat on as she left the diner.

"Archie made a cake!" was the unexpected response to her leaving. She stopped in her tracks when she realized Emma Swan, the Savior, her supposed arch-nemesis, had followed her.

Regina thought she could hear a hint of regret, guilt and maybe desperation in the voice of the Savior.

"You don't want to stay for a piece?" Emma smiled gently, if not a little awkwardly, in which Regina returned.

Apparently, even just a simple smile from the one person who had, for some strange reason that Regina had yet to figure out, always stuck up for her, no matter how big of a bitch she was to her, could make her night just a tad bit better.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Okay," Emma said, turning around to head back into the diner.

Regina frowned unexpectedly, not wanting the only pleasant contact with a human being she'd had that day, other than the short conversation she'd had with Henry, to end.

"Thank you." Regina said, causing the blonde to turn back to her, facing her again with a confused look on her face.

"You just said that."

"For inviting me," Regina responded awkwardly, answering Emma's silent question as to what the woman was getting at.

"Henry wanted it," the blonde told her honestly, "I'm glad you guys got to spend some time together."

Regina gave Emma a genuine smile, "Me too."

"I'd like to see him more; maybe you'd consider letting him stay over sometime? I have his room just waiting for him," she chuckled nervously.

_Why is this conversation so awkward_? Regina felt as if they were two parents, who'd split up, and were talking about custody and visitation rights.

The brunette hoped it didn't show on her face but little did she know that Emma could hear the desperation in her voice and see it in her eyes. She could see how broken Regina looked, and after having been that broken woman, many times before, she honestly felt bad for the woman.

"Oh um," Emma said, looking around quickly considering the brunette's request, growing slightly uncomfortable at the high level of tension that surrounded the women. "Yeah I suppose that'd be alright…"

Regina's face immediately lit up as tears of happiness sprang to her eyes, "Really?"

Emma smiled kindly at the older woman, "Yeah. I mean, I'm not sure about the staying over part right off the bat and I'd like to be there at first too, just because of the whole, you know, magic stuff and the town being all 'Anti-Regina' right now." Regina nodded her consent to the blonde's terms, "But otherwise, I think it'd be stupid to take him from you. You never really did anything wrong. Well, to him anyway. Plus, you've been his mother for the past 10 years."

Regina couldn't wipe the smile off her face at the blonde's words. She was utterly relieved that the blonde was willing to let her see the only person she'd truly loved since Daniel's death.

"Don't look so surprised," Emma said with a laugh, shoving her hands into her pockets and shifting her weight to the other leg.

"Well I am!" Regina said, letting out a nervous laugh as she took in the body language of the Sheriff. "I figured you'd keep him from me, seeing how you're his biological mother, you've found out I'm the Evil Queen and everyone hates me."

Emma smiled sadly letting her empathy for the woman shine through brightly, "Regina, I've grown up my entire life not knowing my family. I know how hard that is; I've been in Henry's shoes. I know what it's like not knowing where you come from, who you truly are and now that I've found them I know it's the best blessing a person could get. I wouldn't change the fact that I've finally found them after twenty eight long, horrible years for anything in this world."

Regina's smile slid from her face and she hung her head in shame. She'd caused the blonde to suffer that pain.

"But," Emma continued as she took a step towards Regina and gently placed a hand on the woman's arm, grasping it lightly, "I also know what it's like to give up a child, knowing it's the best decision for your child, regardless of how bad it hurts, and I could never do that to you. I could never take a child away from its mother, knowing firsthand what it's like to lose a child."

Regina's head snapped up as she focused on the bright green eyes of the woman standing in front of her. She had no idea why Emma would be so kind after everything she'd put her through. Hell, the entire 'twenty eight long, horrible years' were because Regina thought she had to have her revenge on the poor girl's mother.

"Why do you care?" Regina asked her voice no louder than a whisper.

Emma smiled as she squeezed Regina's upper arm and then let go. "The only thing you've ever really done to me is piss me off by trying to do what was right for our son, I don't see why that's a reason to hate you or keep you from each other."

Regina smirked at Emma's wording, "our son?"

Emma shrugged as she took a step back, out of Regina's personal space, "Well yeah. Technically, you adopted him so he's _your _son but with this whole fucked up mess that is our lives, I guess we can both claim him."

Regina's smirk transformed into a smile and she shook her head slightly. "Oh Miss Swan, you truly are something else."

Emma smiled back at the brunette, green eyes twinkling merrily, "You really have no idea Madame Mayor."

The smile on the brunette's face once again dimmed slightly at the mention of the title she once carried with pride, "I'm no longer Mayor, Miss Swan. Just call me Regina."

Emma nodded and looked down at her boots as the awkward tension of the evening made its way back between the two women.

Regina cleared her throat, which caused the blonde to raise her eyes, "Well, thank you again Miss Swan, you have no idea how much I truly appreciate you being willing to do this for me after everything-"

"Don't mention it Regina," Emma said, nodding with a slight smile as she walked backwards towards the diner. "Get ahold of me when you'd like to see Henry and we can arrange something."

Regina nodded once and turned on her heal, "Will do. Good night Miss Swan."

"Regina," Emma called out, effectively getting the woman to stop and turn slightly, "you can call me Emma."

Regina smiled again for what seemed like the millionth time that night, "Good night Emma."

"Night."

_What an interesting night it's turned out to be_, thought Regina as she made her way towards her dark and quiet mansion.

Relieved enough to skip the crying for a night, the brunette slept soundly that night for the first time since the curse was broken and woke up the next morning with a little bit more optimism than she'd had the previous morning.

She was still broken, but at least now almost all of the the pieces had been found and were in the same general vicinity.

**Chapter One**

A few weeks went by before Regina actually had the courage to call the Sheriff and set up a time where she could see Henry. They'd decided that a public outing was appropriate, seeing how the two women weren't the greatest of friends and they both felt like if they were to meet at the other's house, someone would have the upper hand and this wasn't about them and they did not want any part of this to turn out to be negative and ruin what they were trying to accomplish. This was strictly about being fair to Henry and letting him have a relationship with both of the women he called mom.

Regina was a nothing more than a huge ball of nerves as she pulled up to the small Italian restaurant. Choosing something a little more neutral, the trio had agreed to meet at the only other restaurant in Storybrooke that wasn't Granny's Diner. Regina frowned as she tried to recall the last time she'd eaten at the restaurant, but realized she never had. Shrugging it off, she took a deep breath and exited the safety of her Mercedes.

The brunette found the two sitting at a booth in the small restaurant, giggling loudly at something one of them had said. Regina's lips twitched in a small smile.

Emma was the first to look up and smiled at the woman, nudging Henry slightly to get his attention.

"Mom!" Henry shouted excitedly as she jumped out of the booth and ran to her outstretched arms, "I'm so glad you could come!"

Regina's breath caught in her throat as they wrapped each other in a hug and a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek at the boy's excitement to her presence, "I wouldn't have missed this for anything else in the world."

Henry pulled back with a megawatt smile, "I know mom."

Regina ruffled his hair with her hand as he gazed up at her with his big brown eyes, a soft smile gracing both of their faces. "I'm glad you know that Henry."

"I know that even though you're the Evil Queen and all," Regina frowned slightly as Emma chuckled under her breath, "But you're still my mom. Ma and I had a long talk about the fact that even though she's in my life now, and she's my birth mom, you're still my mom too because you raised me and what not."

Regina looked quickly to the blonde who wore a small smile and shrugged, "I don't understand…"

Henry frowned and followed Regina over to the table.

"What don't you understand?" Emma frowned as well as the two brunettes sat down side by side in front of her, "You're just as much his mom as I am Regina. I told you, I can't take someone's kid away from them after knowing how bad it hurts to have to let your kid go."

"I know you said all of those things but I just figured," she trailed off, suddenly finding her silverware extremely interesting and horribly embarrassed for some odd reason.

"Listen lady," Emma said with a smile in her voice as she tried to catch Regina's eyes, "I know that we're not friends, we're in fact destined to be arch nemesis or whatever," Henry chuckled at Emma's horrible attempt to use his terminology, "But I don't hate you."

Regina looked into Emma's eyes again, "You don't?"

Emma and Henry both laughed at Regina, "Not even close. Sure you were all evil and separated me from my family for my entire life but the way I look at things, is like this; everything happens for a reason and even though we may not like what happens, we really have no control over it."

Regina nodded in agreement, her eyes begging Emma to continue with her explanation as to why she'd told Henry the things she did after everything the brunette had put her and her family through. Emma smiled nervously, cleared her throat and continued. "So, I decided that for some reason you were meant to be in Henry's life, just like I was meant to be in yours and that he needs to know that even though you have made some mistakes, huge mistakes, that you're still just as human as the rest of us and you deserve to be treated with the respect because of all the things you've done for him in his life."

Regina had tears in her eyes again at the kind words of the blonde, _why am I so weepy lately?_

Emma chuckled quietly at the brunette as she handed Regina a napkin to wipe her eyes with, "Must you laugh at me Miss Swan?"

Emma quieted her laughter but still directed a smile at the older woman, as she bent down again to catch Regina's eyes, "I don't laugh to make fun of you. It's just… I don't know I just had a strange thought is all."

Regina cleared her throat and took a deep, calming breath, "And what would that be dear?"

Cocking her head to the side, Emma regarded Regina very carefully, she knew she was treading on thin ice with the statement she was about to say and didn't want to hurt the woman's feelings or make her angry.

"It's just you're always so defensive and always act as if you've never had anyone say nice things about you. Or as if you've never had someone who has wanted to be your friend before…"

Regina smiled sadly and looked down at Henry, whose big brown eyes were full of nothing but love and sympathy for the woman. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, kissed his forehead and shook her head in response as she looked at the blonde. "That's because I never have."

Dinner was a great time. It was full of laughter and stories and even though it was slightly awkward seeing how the company was a little unexpected, the trio decided it'd be nice to take a walk through the park to keep the happy times going and just have a nice chat.

"So," Regina broke the calm silence as the group walked through the quiet park, "What have you been up to lately Henry? How's school? Do you like living with Emma, Snow and James?"

Henry went on to tell Regina how he was doing great in school, was the student with the highest reading level in his grade, was getting all A's in his classes, had made a few new friends and that living with Emma and the Charming's was "fun but definitely different."

Regina and Emma laughed at the boy's silly antics and wording as he told his mom about these things. "It's definitely not like living with you that's for sure."

Regina frowned at this slightly but didn't say anything because she didn't want to make the boy feel guilty about anything.

Henry, however, being the perceptive little boy that he is, realized that he had inadvertently caused her to feel bad and quickly tried explaining himself so that she wouldn't feel bad. "I didn't mean it in a bad way mom, it's just at your house, there was so much more room, and it was quieter and definitely more organized," Emma laughed at this, everyone who knew Regina could tell you how OCD the woman was about cleanliness, causing the brunette to roll her eyes with a slight smile on her face. "But it's nice too because it's like, I don't know, we're one big group and there's always something going on. It's like an adventure."

The two women laughed at Henry's explanation. The group continued walking and chatting for a while until Henry saw a group of his friends and got permission to run over and play with them as the two adults sat down on a bench and watched him play.

"Thank you Emma," Regina said, breaking the silence, "I really had a good time tonight with you guys."

Emma smiled and knocked her shoulder into Regina's, "You're welcome, I actually had a good time with you guys tonight too. You're kind of all right you know?"

Regina rolled her eyes with a chuckle, slightly embarrassed at the compliment, "Yeah who would have thought that the stuffy old ex-mayor was any fun right?"

Emma laughed loudly at this, "My thought's exactly!"

"Hey!" Regina laughed exasperatedly, "You're kind of a punk you know."

Emma grinned, "Oh I know."

The two sat quietly for a while, actually enjoying each other's company for once, and letting the laugher of the Henry and the other kids at the playground fill their souls with joy.

"You know," Regina started, "even though I, once again didn't get what I wanted in life, I'm actually glad things are going the way they are."

Emma frowned, "what do you mean?"

Regina took a deep breath, and in that moment she knew that if she was going to ever have the relationship she wanted with her son, she was going to have to start being completely honest with the other people in his life seeing their current predicament.

Emma looked at the brunette and could see the conflict in her eyes. She knew that look. It was the look of someone who so desperately wanted to let someone in but was so afraid of being hurt that it was almost easier to hold in the pain than to let down the walls that held everything back and kept it safe.

"I don't know," Regina said, turning, embarrassed from the blonde inquisitive eyes. "My entire life I've always been the one who was pushed around, was never good enough for certain people and never had things go her way, and now it almost feels like for once something's going right."

Emma raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean you never had things go your way? I mean you were, hell you still technically are, the evil queen…"

Regina frowned and was instantly offended, which meant that she put her protective walls back up and became defensive. "Never mind," she snapped bitterly at the blonde, "I'm sorry that I even brought it up. For some odd reason I just thought you of all people might understand what it's like to be on the outside."

Emma frowned and turned slightly, her body facing the older woman's a little bit better, "I'm not trying to berate you or make you feel bad Regina; I just don't understand what you mean. From my understanding, and I know I wasn't there, but I just don't understand how you can say that you never got your way when all you did for years was take things from people, stealing their happiness and literally stealing some of their hearts. I don't understand why you think you never got your way…"

Regina stood up, beyond angry, hurt and saddened by Emma's comment. How stupid was she to think that Emma would understand where she was coming from? "You really think that I wanted to be that way?! That I wanted to hurt people? You know nothing of me and my past Miss Swan or the reasons I did the things I did - No one does!"

Emma, who was now also angry, stood so she was face to face with Regina, not backing down for a second. "You're right but you know why no one knows anything, Regina? It's because you're too goddamn stubborn to let anyone in!"

Regina's mouth flew open in shock at the way she was being spoken to. Henry heard the raised voices of his mother's and ran towards them, hoping that there would not be a fight erupting in the middle of the park in front of his friends.

"Yeah that's right Regina," Emma said with an indescribable look on her face, "Did you ever stop and think that not everyone is out to get you and that some of us, me especially, can see that all you are is a scared, broken little girl who just wants someone to understand, hold her when she's crying and make her know that it's okay for her to feel the way she feels regardless of the situation?"

Still stunned, Regina stuttered as she felt hot angry tears well up in her beautiful brown eyes, "Ho-how did you k-know…"

"I'm not stupid Regina," Emma said as she took a step closer to the brunette, "I've always been an outsider, I've always felt alone, scared and sad and have always just wanted one thing, more than anything in this world; and that was to just have someone understand and hold me and tell me that everything's going to be okay. When you have had these feelings yourself, it's very easy to spot them in other people who are having the same thoughts and feelings."

Tears were now running down the brunette's face. Never in her entire life had she been so stripped of all the walls she'd worked so hard to build up. Never had she ever felt so vulnerable; so bare. It was one of the best, yet worst feelings Regina had ever had. She was shell shocked, completely and utterly speechless and horribly embarrassed. She felt like a cornered animal, and all she wanted was to run away from the threat and never look back.

"I-I'm sorry," Emma stuttered, feeling truly horrible, when she saw the tears rolling down the brunette's flushed cheeks, "It wasn't my intention to make you cry…"

Henry looked back and forth between the two women, utterly confused at what had happened to cause such a dramatic change in them in the short time he had been playing.

"Mom?"

Regina regained some semblance of control at the simple word, "I'm okay Henry. I do think I'm going to call it a night though."

She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and knelt down in front of Henry to give him a tight hug. "We'll have to get together again soon Henry."

"Mom, don't leave, we were all having so much fun," He said into her neck, tightening his hold on her as his own tears threated to fall.

"Regina-"

"I know Henry," Regina said, completely ignoring the guilty blonde who was attempting to apologize, "We'll meet up again soon, I promise okay?"

"Okay mom," Henry said as one tear escaped.

"Don't cry my beautiful boy," Regina said as she wiped the tear away with her thumb and stood up. She looked Emma in the eye, which caused the blonde to stop talking immediately.

"Miss Swan, thank you for your time and letting me see my son, it's greatly appreciated."

_You can take the girl out of the office but not the office out of the girl_ Emma thought as Regina used her 'mayor voice' on the Sheriff, not letting her emotions affect her speech anymore in front of the blonde.

Emma smiled slightly, still very upset with herself at her little outburst. "I'm truly sorry for the things I said Regina…"

All Regina did in response was nod her head, kiss Henry's forehead once more and turn on her heel and walked off into the dusk, leaving Emma Swan to wallow in her guilt.

Many hours later, in the early morning hours, while most of the world was asleep, Regina Mills sent out a text message to one Miss Emma Swan after hours and hours of soul searching, many tears and a few huge revelations.

**From Regina: The one thing I've always disliked about you since the day we met was your inability to put up with my bullshit. Thank you for that.**

She had thought endlessly about what the blonde woman had said to her, and she realized Emma was right. Regina realized that she was broken, and in order to become the person she'd always dreamt of being, not who everyone else wanted her to be or perceived her as; she needed to try and let someone in. Try and let someone help her, knock her holier than thou crap off and just breathe for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I cannot begin to tell you how overwhelmed I am at all of the Story Favorites and Story Followed emails I've gotten in the last day! You guys rock! Thanks so much and please, please, please, review the chapter, let me know what you like, what you don't and ask me any questions you have if I've confused you.**

**As you can hopefully tell, this is a slightly angsty story on Regina's part right now and that may very well be the case as time goes along until things (that I'm not going to reveal quite yet) come to fruition. It also may get worse - I'm just going with the flow here friends! But I will definitely warn you of any possible triggers that may happen in the chapters, so please don't worry.**

**I also realize that the characters may seem OOC but this is how I think things should have happened during and then after The Cricket Game and I'm trying to play with character development and voice right now – something I've never been super good at… **

**Plus, sad Regina needs a damn hug okay? And getting Emma to man up and hug her is definitely a goal of mine.**

**A huge twist is going to be thrown into this story soon and it will become a slightly AU story and things may get a bit (or extremely) weird from time to time but I hope you are all okay with that. I have so many ideas and directions I want to take this story so I hope you'll all hang on and join me for the ride. I hope to have it be a great journey!**

**Anyway, sorry for the novel, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ha, I wish!**

**Chapter Two**

_**From Regina: The one thing I've always disliked about you since the day we met was your inability to put up with my bullshit. Thank you for that.**_

The insistent beeping from her cell phone was what woke the Sheriff. Groaning in annoyance, she rolled over and grabbed the offending object off her nightstand.

_This had better be good_ she thought grumpily as the LED screen momentarily blinded her.

Emma couldn't help the slow smile that graced her lips and lit up her beautiful green eyes as she read the woman's words. Was this Regina's way of saying she forgave the blonde for her earlier outburst? Sitting up in bed, Emma decided to be daring and respond to the message.

**From Emma: Ha, you noticed that huh? You have the same inability when it comes to me though, if you think about it. **

Across town in the quiet mansion, Regina perked up at sound of an incoming text message. She quirked an eyebrow in silent response before rolling over and grabbing the phone.

She smirked at the woman's words.

**From Regina: You are correct in your assumptions Sheriff. **

_Always so damn proper _Emma thought rolling her eyes at the text. As the blonde awoke a little more, she could remember the argument vividly from the night before. It saddened the Sheriff to think she had caused someone who she would like to say was starting to become a friend - but she couldn't help but wonder as to what was the deeper cause of that sadness? Going out on the smallest limb imaginable, Emma bit her bottom lip nervously as she metaphorically bit the bullet and her fingers flew across the phone's keypad.

**From Emma: Can I ask you something?**

**From Regina: You may, however, I cannot say that I will respond to said question.**

**From Emma: Okay… Why do you always think you have to be so defensive? What happened to you that was so bad… What happened that started all of this 'evil queen' crap in the first place?**

A frown marred the features of the woman as memories assaulted her psyche and tears threatened to fall once again.

**From Regina: I'm regretfully not quite ready to answer those questions Miss Swan…**

Not wishing go on with the conversation any longer, Regina put the phone back onto the nightstand to distance herself physically when she was in such a fragile emotional state and unable to defend herself verbally. She rolled to her side and wrapped her arms around her stomach, holding herself as she finally was unable to fight back the onslaught of tears. Heart wrenching sobs wracked the lithe body of the broken woman, and she couldn't help but subconsciously wish for a pair of strong warm arms, other than her own, to be the ones holding her.

Memories of her mother's torment, from her father's horrid inability to care enough to stand up to her mother and protect his daughter, to Daniel's death, to all of the horrible things that King Leopold did to her when she was nothing but a young woman and so much more that she'd never told a soul, flew through the woman's mind as tears drenched her pillowcase. For once, Regina let herself have a moment of weakness in the quiet solitude of her own private room and she cried. She cried and cried until her throat was raw and her head pounded in time with her erratically beating heart.

She cried so loud she didn't hear her phone signaling a new text message had been received.

**From Emma: Please remember my intentions are not to piss you off - just merely questioning something that I'm curious about. This is always something I've wondered about you… why you are the way you are and what made you so sad. Because, even though you hide it very well, I can see that you are one of the saddest people in this town … and well, I don't like it when my friends are sad. **

The blonde Sheriff sighed exasperatedly at the one response and she waited a bit for another. She was being downright honest with the former Queen – she may think that she could hide her emotions from everyone, and sure, everyone else in Storybrooke may not care enough to take half a second and really look at the brunette but Emma could see it from mile away. There was deep sadness etched into the very soul of that woman and it honestly made Emma a little mad at whomever had etched it there in the first place. What did the woman do that was so bad to have whatever it was that had happened to her, happen in the first place? Was it her evil doings that had made the people of the fairytale realm hurt her, or was it something much more human? More 'normal'?

Emma sighed sadly as she waited for a response she feared would never come. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her blonde tresses. She couldn't help but wonder why did she care so much about this silly woman who had done nothing but try and make her life a living hell since the very second they'd met? Sure, she had felt some sexual tension in that very first meeting, or maybe imagined it - hell the mayor was downright beautiful, and Emma Swan was not blind, but Regina had threatened to 'destroy her if it was the last thing she did', the very first time they'd met. She didn't understand either reaction from the woman – the hatred and especially not the awkward sexual tension. She could potentially come to a conclusion about the hatred from the facts she had now, but when she started to think about the sexual tension bit, she just had to stop.

Yes, Emma was sexually attracted to the woman and she hoped it was nothing more than the fact she'd hadn't had a decent lay since arriving in Storybrooke but something deep within her told her it was more than that – what that was, however, was also just a giant question mark. Either way, she wasn't quite ready to admit to herself that she had had a slight crush on the mayor since the very second she'd lay eyes on her.

Still no text and realizing that she'd have to be up in about an hour anyway, Emma got out of bed, put on some running shorts and a tank top and decided to go for a nice jog. She'd had enough of her ponderings of the brunette, and having dealt with people somewhat like Regina, she didn't really think she'd get a text back for a while, if at all.

How was she going to make Regina see that she could be a good person? Emma had seen it in her, in those moments that two women had shared with their connection to Henry. Regina was a very good mother - loving, caring, albeit a bit strict, but she never once did something that was going to cause Henry heartache. Emma had to admire and respect that. She'd raised Emma's baby boy - the baby boy she'd only got to hold for a few minutes upon his birth, and had helped him turn into a splendid young man, who was smart, motivated, and empathetic and had a great sense of humor.

She had _a lot_ of respect for Regina. She'd given Henry the life she'd wished for him to have.

Deciding to text the woman one last time, and maybe again later, her fingers clicked rapidly across the keypad and she hit send. Setting her phone to silent and putting it back on her nightstand, the blonde set out into the crisp dawn air.

**From Emma: I know this may be strange to you, letting someone in that is, but I'm not here to exploit you Regina. All I truly want from you is two things. 1, I want to be your friend and have that friendship returned and 2, I want you to be able to still be in Henry's life because whether or not he may think so, he does need you.**

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Ruby asked, sitting down at the blonde's table, who had somehow found her way to Granny's for some cocoa, "You are trying to befriend Regina, the _Evil Queen_, after all the crap she's put us all through?"

Emma nodded, a guilty smile gracing her features. Ruby sighed exasperatedly. "Em, I know she's all hot and mysterious and whatnot but she's the Evil Queen…" Ruby stressed the two words with huge eyes, "you don't know what she was like-"

"And that's why I think she deserves a chance Rubes." Emma told the woman with an eye roll, who she considered her best friend besides her mother of course, "I wasn't there. I don't know that side of her so you have to understand where I'm coming from. I've never seen this 'Evil Queen' you are all so terrified. She's just Regina." Looking down at her cocoa, she mumbled, "And besides, it has nothing to do with the fact that she's hot."

Ruby rolled her eyes while shaking her head - silently hoping Emma wouldn't get herself into any trouble by befriending the woman who'd caused so much pain and heartache throughout the years. "Okay Emma, I understand your point, just be careful okay? I know she's different now, and seems like she's trying to be better, but she's still capable of things that are so horrible…"

Emma smiled as she covered Ruby's hands with her own, "I just want to help her Ruby… for Henry."

Ruby smiled sweetly at the blonde across from her, eyes twinkling with mirth, "You mean to tell me it's not just to get into her pants…?"

Emma blushed furiously, "Shut up Ruby! It has nothing to do with that, I'm trying to do the right thing by Henry, and by Regina."

"Uh huh," Ruby said, grinning with twinkling eyes.

"Shut up," Emma mumbled, looking down into the depths of her coffee cup, silently begging it to swallow her whole.

Ruby stood and kissed the crown of Emma's head, "No worries Em, your secret girl crush on the admittedly sexy ex-mayor, is safe with me." Ruby smirked, "She may be evil but damn has that woman have a fine pair of-"

"Ruby!" Granny yelled from the kitchen door, "Stop gallivanting around and get your skinny ass back here to help me make this food - it's not going to cook itself!"

The two girls laughed loudly at this and continued on with their morning as thoughts of just how sexy Regina was threatened to slowly start to kill Emma.

* * *

Later that week, while Regina was tending to her garden, Emma and Henry showed up at the house in hopes to surprise Regina by asking her to join them for dinner at Granny's. Emma had never received a response from the brunette, and was honestly a bit worried about her. She'd asked around a bit and no one that she'd talked to had seen the ex-mayor. So, possibly going against her better judgment, she had asked Henry his opinion about another outing, and of course it was a positive response, so here they were.

The sunshine was shining brightly, a gentle breeze wafted through the trees and the smell of flowers created a serene setting behind the mansion. Regina's aura was calm and peaceful which brought a smile to the faces of the two watching her silently as she bent over the rose bushes, deep in thought seemingly without a care in the world. It was nice to see her so peaceful, Emma realized as she gazed thoughtfully upon the woman.

"Mom!" Henry hollered at the brunette, effectively breaking the blonde's thoughts that were slowly but surely becoming not so 'g rated' at the sight of the woman on her hands and knees, and startling said woman in cut off sweat pants and a black tank top with dirt up to her elbows. She even had a smear of dirt on her forehead. A light layer of sweat had worked its way over the brunette's body from being outdoors for a few hours, effectively causing the blonde to lick her lips. Sun kissed shoulders were completely visible from her hair being pulled up and were practically begged for Emma's attention as the brunette turned with a beaming smile upon her face.

Emma smirked as she took in the brunette's casual appearance. This was definitely not a side of the former mayor that she'd ever seen. She liked it – she liked it a lot.

Regina stood and quickly made her way over to the duo, "Henry, what a wonderful surprise!"

Henry and Regina hugged as the older woman stood and greeted the blonde with a kind smile, "Hello Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes with a shy smile, "For the millionth time, its Emma, Regina."

Regina chuckled quietly, shyly, "Yes, of course, please forgive me. I'm not used to being so casual with someone other than Henry."

Emma raised an eyebrow as she looked up and down at the ex-mayor, letting the woman know she was taking in her appearance, "Now, that I can believe. I can't lie, I figured you even did yard work in your tailored suits and fancy pumps."

Regina huffed and gave the two a glare that was only partially in jest causing the other two to chuckle. "Well, I can't help that I like to keep up appearances…"

Emma smiled, "it's okay Regina, I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Oh," Regina said blushing slightly, "Okay."

There was a comfortable silence for a minute, "So, anyway. What did I do to get this wonderful surprise?"

"Oh!" Henry said excitedly as he finally remembered why they were there – eyes lighting up, "We were wondering if you'd like to come to supper with us tonight?"

Regina looked to Emma, who nodded kindly with an amazing smile on her lips – green eyes shining brightly.

Regina grinned happily as she pulled the boy tighter to her side, "I'd love to. Let me shower and get ready and we'll be on our way?"

Henry and Emma nodded as they followed the brunette into the mansion. Emma couldn't help but notice the enticing sway of the brunette's hips as they followed her into the back door. She was definitely a fine woman.

Regina turned suddenly, mouth open to say something but regarded Emma with a curious look, closing her mouth, when she realized that she was sure that she had just, once again, caught the blonde checking her out. She smirked a little at the slight blush that instantly covered the blonde's cheeks when she realized she had been caught. "Make yourself at home Emma; it shouldn't take more than an hour for me to get ready."

Emma nodded once, smiled uncomfortably as she shoved her hands in her pockets and followed Henry into the family room to watch some TV while the woman readied herself.

Emma couldn't help that as time went on and she was actually, kind of anyway, allowed get to know Regina that her attraction to the brunette was definitely growing. As the metaphorical walls Regina had built up over the years slowly crept down and she let the blonde woman see who she really was without walls, even if it was mainly that one time in the park, a few small past incidents and an early morning of somewhat revealing text messages, she could tell that Regina was really, truly a beautiful soul. She was definitely broken but Emma had a theory about broken souls. She found them to be unbelievably beautiful, scars and all. The unbroken were usually, in her opinion, the ones who were ugly, without layers, without complexities and just plain boring. In her assessment of Regina, she could tell the woman was deeply layered, almost to a flaw, but deep down, somewhere in the depths of her soul, she was a very good person who just, as she'd said to the brunette that night in the park, needed someone to tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Hey ma?" Henry said bringing the blonde out of her thoughts as he made himself comfortable in his spot on the couch, "are you and mom going to become good friends?"

Emma shrugged as she ungracefully plopped down beside her son, "I'd like to think so. I honestly think she needs a friend right now more than just about anything."

Henry chuckled, "You have no idea."

Sure enough an hour later, Regina made her way down to the living room where the two were now playing Henry's Xbox.

"I don't see how you can stand this barbaric game Henry," Regina huffed as she sat down beside Emma on the couch, "it's so violent."

Henry laughed out loud, his eyes never leaving the television, as he effectively stabbed another zombie in the head, causing it to groan and fall to the floor. "It's fun though mom!"

"Yeah Regina," Emma piped up as she herself killed a horde of zombies with her automatic gun, "it's honestly a great time and helps relieve some tension when you're pissed off so you don't kick the shit out of someone."

Regina rolled her eyes with a small smile, "Language Miss Swan."

Emma balked, "Sorry Regina."

Henry laughed at his two, completely opposite mothers.

Regina sat patiently while she waited for the two to finish their game of zombie killing and noticed that for once she felt extremely at ease. She wasn't sure if it was Henry's presence, or Emma's or both and that was something she didn't quite know how to go about dealing with. She'd honestly never had anyone other than Daniel she could really call an actual friend, and look at what happened to him. She knew that Emma Swan was definitely something else and even though she was a tad bit incessant, slightly annoying and rather crass, the woman was quickly becoming extremely grateful that she was in her life.

She also couldn't help but take in the blonde sitting next to her realize how good the blonde lookedlately, and that was _definitely_ uncharted territory.

Regina shook the thought from her head and tried to quiet her subconscious' ramblings about how attractive the blonde was in the black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and white tank top. Taking in the sight of the blonde's profile she couldn't help but check her out. Blonde hair was braided back behind her ear, where the rest of the, what Regina assumed to be silky locks, met and was pulled back in a low ponytail, a moist tongue was caught between pearly white teeth as the woman concentrated on the game, soft makeup accented the beautiful yet fair skin of the blonde's face and she could see the subtle dance of a heartbeat beating against the creamy white skin of the blonde's long graceful neck.

Regina swallowed thickly and shook her head out of the clouds as the round finished with Henry and Emma groaning in annoyance at their deaths.

"If I could have just jumped over those dang zombies," Henry went off, tossing his controller down onto the coffee table, "we so would have made it to the teleporter and we could have bought more ammo and got better guns!"

Emma smiled and bumped shoulders with the boy, "next time we'll get it kiddo."

"Yeah, I know," Henry said with a small smile.

"Anyway," Emma said standing quickly as she suddenly felt herself being watched by Regina and it was making her slightly uncomfortable - not in a bad way of course, "Who's hungry?"

"Let's go!" Henry shouted as bolted off the couch and ran out the front door leaving the two women to follow in his footsteps both laughing wholeheartedly.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** *waves nervously*Hey everyone, sorry for the wait and sorry for the bad news but this story is going to be on hiatus for a while... It's just not flowing the way I need it to flow to do what I want to do. So... therefore... Mine is going on hiatus and hopefully sometime today I will have posted something that will better fit the direction I want to take our wonderful ladies.

Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts! Please check out Not Broken Just Bent by greenqueen25 later tonight or tomorrow and let me know what you think!

Thanks a bunch :)

**Author's Note Part 2: **Ha, a little bit of self promotion here but please go check out my new story "Not Broken Just Bent"!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I'm back! Classes have ended and I've found my flow with this story again! Hopefully this was the only time when I'll have to put this story on hiatus but I really feel as though I'm now heading in the right direction with the story I would like to tell. Thanks to all of you who have been supportive thus far, and I hope you enjoy what's to come.

Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Chapter Three

When the trio first had entered the diner, the patrons couldn't help but sit and stare with mouths agape at the sight of their Savior with the Evil Queen herself. Some people had looked upon the trio with contempt, some with fear and others with confusion; it sure was a sight to see. The two women were known enemies; not only because of the curse but also because of their past.

Henry had been oblivious to the tension that filled the small diner and ran ahead, shouting for Ruby in order to get a head start on the chocolate malt he'd managed to convince Regina to let him have.

Regina had held her head high and in true mayor fashion - strutted her way to a booth in the back of the diner. Emma noticed how her shoulders fell slightly after she had seated herself and couldn't help but frown slightly when she noticed the brunette's back faced the rest of the people dining. Emma had noticed in the months she'd known the brunette, that without even knowing it, Regina silently assessed every situation and took the most powerful position. This usually consisted of Regina facing the crowd, knowing a way out and knowing everything that was going on around her. She'd never been one to turn her back to her foes in case they were to attack. This trait was what made the brunette seem on edge most of the time.

Emma followed the brunette and plopped down across from the woman, concern covering her features. "Hey, you alright?"

"Quite Miss Swan," Regina stated matter-of-factly, not meeting the woman's eyes but instead fiddling with her menu. "It's nothing I'm not used to."

Emma frowned, "That may be true but it still doesn't mean it doesn't bug you. I can tell."

Regina glared over the top of her menu at the blonde, "Just because we have been spending a little bit of time together in order for me to see Henry does _not_ mean that you now know me Miss Swan. So, if you'd be so kind as to shut your mouth, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Wow," Emma chuckled disdainfully, "Seriously?"

Regina groaned and sat her menu down onto the table top with an eye roll which caught a few glances from concerned customers. "What are you complaining about now Sheriff?"

Emma leaned forward angrily and hissed across the table. "I think its bullshit that you can be all chummy with me behind closed doors only minutes ago but the moment we step outside your comfort zone and you feel threatened; you regress back into the role of conniving bitch. It's really annoying."

"How dare you!" Regina seethed quietly, also leaning in, nose inches away from Emma's, "How would you like it if everyone was staring at you, breathing down your neck in hopes that someday you would just drop dead? It's not a great feeling to have Sheriff!"

Emma opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Henry running across the diner in hopes to interrupt and stop their argument before it got any more out of hand.

"Guys!" Henry shouted as he slid in beside Emma, "Can you guys please stop? People are can hear you and are starting to stare."

The women at least had the decency to look scorned and Emma quickly excused herself in order to get away from the situation and calm down. Regina rolled her eyes when she noticed Ruby followed Emma towards the back of the restaurant where the bathroom was located but said nothing of it. The entire diner had at least seen their interaction and Regina had no doubt Ruby had heard it all with wolf hearing. That pleased Regina about as much as a grass stain did but alas, she conceded that there was nothing she could do to take it back or reverse time and do it over.

Henry simply sat with a frown upon his face while Regina brought her fingers to her temples as a headache threatened to bloom behind her eyes. A tense silence surrounded the table as the two brunettes both sat lost in their thoughts, both angry and hurt.

"Henry? Are you alright?" Regina asked her son when she noticed the frown up on his face.

"I just don't understand why you and Emma can't get along." The boy snapped angrily, "Why can't you just give her a chance for once? You always think she's out to get you and you two always end up fighting! I just want you two to be friends so you won't be so sad all the time Mom but every time we spend time with you, you push her away! Why do you have to do that?"

Regina couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes with Henry shouting at her, "I-I'm sorry Henry. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with-"

Henry crossed his arms, still angry. "I know that mom, but she's trying. She really wants to help you and maybe even be your friend and you won't even give her a chance!"

Regina wiped the tears that had snuck their way down her cheeks. If this would have happened even a month before, the ex-mayor would have quickly pulled her son out of the diner and scolded him for hours. This whole situation was, quite honestly very humiliating for the brunette but she took a shaky breath and tried to reason with her son completely ignoring the curious stares. "Don't you know I am trying Henry? I am _really_ trying to be better. It's just… it's hard."

Henry's anger dissipated slightly when he heard his mother's voice catch as the tears welled up even more so in her eyes.

"You couldn't possibly know how hard this is for me Henry," Regina cried quietly as she pleaded with her son, tears running down her cheeks freely now. "And I pray you never have to feel the pain I feel on a daily basis but please, I beg you, try to remember that I _am_ trying. I am trying for you Henry - no one but you."

Henry's anger had dissipated but his annoyance however, had not. It was still present in his tone as he continued, "I know you're trying mom, Emma does too. That's why we keep trying to spend time with you; she just wants to help you mom. We both do. We've talked about it a few times and she feels bad for – she doesn't hate you. It's just really frustrating to watch you guys fight all the time."

"I know she doesn't hate me Henry," Regina sighed sadly as she tried desperately to consider his point of view and not snap at back him, "But sometimes I just…"

"It's okay Regina," Emma interrupted as she slipped in beside her son, having heard most of the conversation and had quickly become very disappointed in her son and herself. Ruby had helped her calm down considerably, letting the blonde vent her anger towards the brunette and giving her some pointers in which to hopefully help her quell her anger. "I should've known better. I know that you're a very private person and I shouldn't have pushed you like I did. It's not fair to you and I'm sorry."

Regina smiled sadly at the blonde's consideration to her feelings. It wasn't often that her feelings were taken into consideration by anyone and it was a nice feeling. "I accept you apology Emma, and in return I offer my own apology. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Emma grinned widely at the brunette, which in response elicited a shy smile from the woman across from her, "It's cool - I'm kind of used to it by now."

Henry laughed out loud and Regina rolled her eyes but didn't dismiss the smile that graced her lips as the tension between the two women immediately dissipated. Emma then turned to Henry, with 'the look' covering her features as she look into the green orbs that were like mirror images of her own. He knew that look, and he hated it.

"Listen kid," Emma started as Henry gulped. He hated being scolded by Regina, but even more so by Emma. Emma was the easier going of the two and when she was mad he knew that he'd really messed up. "If I ever catch you talking to your mom like that again, you're not going to like the consequences. I understand you were just trying to stick up for me, but that was unacceptable. She is your mother and it won't fly with me, ever. Understood?"

Henry nodded guiltily as he turned to Regina once again. This time his face was covered with an apologetic look instead of anger. "I'm sorry mom. Emma's right, that wasn't very nice of me."

Regina had simply sat at listened while Emma scolded Henry. She was quite impressed at how the blonde woman handled the situation. Emma had come quite far in the parenting department over the past few months as far as she was concerned and for that, Regina was grateful. She was grateful that Emma was a trustworthy partner to raising her son, despite the strange circumstances and she was grateful that the blonde was handling the situation a lot better than she would her. She'd probably never willingly admit that fact but she could accept it as her own personal and private truth.

Regina smiled softly at Henry's apology and reached across the table and placed her palm upon his cheek. "I accept your apology. I'm also sorry for making quite a scene with Emma and embarrassing you."

Henry smiled, "I accept yours too."

"Good." Regina smiled brightly to her son. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

As per what was becoming their norm, the trio decided to take a walk after they'd finished their meals. Emma paid for supper, much to Regina's surprise and the three headed towards the diner's door. Regina and Henry were walking behind Emma lost in their own little world, laughing quietly about something Henry had said and didn't notice the diner's door opening or Emma coming to an abrupt halt. Regina ran right into the back of the Sheriff.

"Miss Swan!" Regina scolded as she stumbled, "What in the-"

"Regina?"

Regina's jaw dropped in complete and utter shock as she gazed upon the person standing in the doorway - a million thoughts flying through her mind. Emma's arms instinctively spread out protectively in front of the two brunettes in hopes to keep them safe should anything bad happen. This person's presence was highly unwelcome and even more so unexpected and unbeknownst to anyone but Henry who was looking at her; the former Queen had begun to have a full blown panic attack.

"Mom?" Henry asked quietly as he watched the woman pale, "Are you okay? Who is that?"

"Cora." Emma seethed angrily as the woman looked around the diner, taking in the strange surroundings.

"Regina," Cora stated again acknowledging Emma with nothing but an eye roll. "Something's happened and we desperately need to talk."

"Mom!" Henry shouted in fear, causing the blonde to turn around quickly completely disregarding Cora.

"Mayor Mills!" Ruby shouted, running towards the woman she passed out, fell into the table beside her and smacked her head upon the corner.


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the story faves/follows! I can't say how much it means to me that so many of you are reading :) Please, feel free to leave a review to let me know what you like and what you don't like. I know that this is probably slow moving to you all but that's the way I want it to be. There is a fluffy Swan Queen moment in this one. Anyway, please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I wish.

Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Chapter 4

Emma had heard more than saw the sickening crack that sounded as the back of Regina's head smacked into the cement floor. Blood quickly began pooling around the unconscious brunette's head and Emma Swan dropped to her knees in order to try and rouse the woman without jostling her too much. Regina's body had bounced off of the corner of the table and was now sprawled out on her back in the middle of Granny's Diner. The site where the table had connected with her temple was swollen, bruised and bleeding profusely. Emma was having trouble rousing the ex-mayor as everyone else stood by, mouth's covered by hands all in hopes that the woman would wake up.

"Regina!" Emma said frantically as she kneeled beside the woman, gently patting the woman on the cheek, "Come on damn it - wake up!"

"Mom, wake up!" Henry sobbed. He was on his knees on beside his blonde mother with tears running down his face. He was clutching the unconscious woman's limp hand tightly.

"Someone do something!" Cora called out in fear, tears sparkling in her fearful brown eyes as the weight of the situation caught up to her.

"Granny, call 911!" Ruby shouted as she skidded to a halt beside the brunette on the ground. She handed Emma a clean towel. Emma quickly pressed the towel to the woman's temple in order to staunch the flow of blood coming from what she could now see was a deep gash in the woman's head.

"Shit," Emma cursed under her breath causing Henry to look up at her with an even greater fear in his eyes.

"Don't move her! Everyone stand back and give the Sheriff some room," Granny yelled from the kitchen door as she ran out from the back of the establishment, "We don't want to cause her any more harm."

"Cora, can't you just heal her!" Henry shouted franticly as he remembered the stranger's appearance, "Make the bleeding stop!"

All eyes except for Emma's found their way to Cora's face and watched as it fell with disappointment. She shook her head as tears finally made their way down her cheeks, "I've ne-never been able to gr-grasp the art of healing."

"Of course you wouldn't be able to help her; all you've ever done is hurt her!" Henry spat with disgust as he turned his attention back to his still unconscious mother.

Cora frowned at the small boy who she presumed was her grandson; soon paramedics were making their way into the small building, effectively pushing Cora out of the doorway and back into a corner. Cora stood by helplessly as she watched the men and Emma load her daughter up onto a board of some sort and loaded her into the back of the strange carriage they'd arrived in. It was rather noisy and had bright blinding lights; it honestly frightened Cora tremendously. She wasn't sure what it was or if it was brought in order to help or hinder the process but the men who'd jumped out of the back were quickly assessing the situation and seemed to know what they were doing so Cora kept cool and didn't attack the beastly carriage with a fire ball.

"Sheriff, are you riding along?" One of the paramedics asked quickly as the team loaded the stretcher into the back of the rig, "Or are you going to drive with Henry?"

"No car," Emma stated breathlessly as she climbed into the back of the rig and helped pull Henry up into the ambulance, "We're both riding along."

Cora quickly came to her senses and frantically shoved her way out of the diner, "Wait! Where are you taking her?"

"To the hospital," Emma shouted back over the sirens, "Ruby will bring you. Let's go guys!"

* * *

"BP is 115 over 70, pulse is 64, sats at 100 percent room air. Pupils equal and reactive, neuro checks are perfect," the nurse rattled off to Dr. Whale as he raced towards Regina's room. He could hear the ex-mayor hollering at the nurses, ordering them around in typical Regina form.

"I believe she's fine," The nurse said with an eye roll as they stopped right outside the door, "As feisty as ever."

Whale gave her an incredulous look and blew his breath out through puffed cheeks, centering and preparing him for what he was sure was going to be the highlight of his already crappy day.

"It's about time!" Regina exclaimed in relief as she saw the doctor enter her room, "Will you please tell these sorry excuses for nurses, that I am fine so they will leave me alone and then please, release me at once."

"Hello to you too Miss Mills," the doctor said completely ignoring her demands. She rolled her eyes at his nonchalance and crossed her arms over her chest angrily, "Seems you hit your head pretty hard."

"No, you don't say?" Regina retorted sarcastically causing the doctor to blush.

Emma chuckled quietly from the corner where she sat as she watched the interaction between the two. Regina was as about as approachable as an enraged bear and Dr. Whale was about as skittish as a scorned puppy. Even though Emma could tell he did not want to, Whale did his job and assessed his patient thoroughly, all the while listening to her complain about how the 'treatment in this facility was downright unacceptable' and the nurses and axillary staff were 'no better than trained apes'.

"From what I can tell, you don't have a brain bleed or any other damage to your head. We'll have to stitch up this laceration but other than that, you seem to be fine," Dr. Whale started. "However, you do have a bad concussion and you'll need to be observed overnight. I'm surprised your CT didn't show a bleed but in order to ensure you're truly fine, I'm going to admit you for observation."

"No." Regina stated firmly as she shook her head and scrambled to get off of the cart, eyes wild, "I will not, for any reason, stay the night in this damn place. There's nothing you can do to make me change my mind."

"Regina," Emma stated adamantly as she jumped up from the corner, hoping the help Whale convince the woman to do what was in her best interest and stay.

"Save it Miss Swan," Regina snapped, glaring at the woman as she swayed on her feet. The change in position had made her slightly dizzy, so she opted to sit back down. "It's not going to happen. I'll be perfectly fine by myself. I am not an invalid; I simply fell and hit my head."

"Yeah, okay." Emma snorted, "You just about fell on your ass when you stood up! How do you think you're going to manage at home by yourself?"

"Listen Regina," Dr. Whale said quickly cutting off the retort on the brunette's tongue, "the thing is, you've got to be woken every two hours. If you are not able to be roused every two hours or begin vomiting and there's no one there to help you, it could be quite dire. That's only some of the small drawbacks of a head injury. You could have a slow bleed that isn't showing up on the scan which could become much, much worse if the right conditions presented themselves and that could kill you. I insist that you stay overnight."

Thankfully the only person who would have seen the fear flash in her eyes had moseyed her way over to the window in order to check on Henry in attempts to give Regina a tad bit of privacy now that she'd effectively got her to sit her ass back down. Regina brushed the fear aside just like she'd done many times before and snarled, "What part of 'no' do you not understand Whale? I'm not staying here!"

Dr. Whale rolled his eyes and threw up his hands, "Fine! I'll have the nurse draw up the papers for you to sign in order for you to leave Against Medical Advice but just so you know, your insurance will not cover this visit if you so choose to leave."

"Fine, fine," Regina grumped, waving a hand in his general direction in dismissal, "Hurry up about it would you?"

Whale mumbled about returning to stitch up her head and cursed under his breath much to Regina's annoyance as he exited the room. It was only then did Regina shut her eyes, let her shoulders relax and let her head fall back onto the pillow in exhaustion. She winced and grabbed the back of her head when her head and the pillow made contact. Emma chuckled quietly as she made her way back over to Regina's side.

"Hurts?"

"Hmm," Regina sighed and nodded slightly, her eyes still closed. "Like a bitch."

Emma tentatively placed her hand on Regina's and squeezed. "I'm sorry, I can imagine. Why don't you stay overnight and let them keep an eye on you?"

Regina opened her eyes and looked directly into Emma's, "No. I hate hospitals. And no, I don't want to go into any details, so please, drop it."

Emma frowned but nodded in understanding – the last thing she wanted was another fight because she decided to push the brunette. Regina looked down at their connected hands and raised her eyebrow. Emma realized she was still grasping the older woman's hand and pulled it back as if burned, her cheeks quickly colored with embarrassment.

Emma awkwardly cleared her throat and shoved her hands into her pockets. "Well, what are you going to do then? You heard Whale - you can't be by yourself tonight Regina, whether you like it or not. Henry's not old enough to keep an eye on you and I really don't care what you say but your mother is not a viable option."

"I don't know Emma. I'll just deal with it I suppose. It won't be the first time I've had to take care of myself after an injury." Regina sighed, waving off Emma's concern with the wave of her hand, "I'll be fine."

Emma frowned. She did not like that idea at all and would honestly rather Cora stay and keep an eye over Regina than let the brunette be alone for the night. What if something were to happen to the woman and no one found her? What if she did have a slow bleed and became unresponsive and there was no one to take her to the hospital and she perished? None of these thoughts that were flying through the blonde's mind at top speed seemed good and Regina's pride be damned; she would not explain to their son that his mother had died because she was too full of herself.

"No." Emma stated firmly causing the brunette to open her eyes and look at her, "I'm staying with you tonight whether you like it or not."

"Miss Sw-"

"Don't you dare Miss Swan me Regina," Emma scolded, "end of the story, I'm staying with you. I'll go ask my parents right now to watch Henry overnight so you can get some rest knowing that he's okay and safe from your mother."

"Fine," Regina groaned after a moment of consideration which caused Emma to smirk. Regina was getting used to the blonde's company but she still hated it when Emma proved her wrong. "But make sure she doesn't follow them. I don't want her to know where he is."

"Trust me Regina," Emma stated firmly as she looked back at the brunette from the hallway, "Neither do I."

* * *

Henry sat by James in the Emergency Room waiting area nursing a hot chocolate and quietly watched as Cora's eyes flicker about between all of the new sights that made up this world.

_She must be quite confused_ Henry assumed as Cora bent down to smell the fake flowers. A frown covered her face and Henry had to bite back a snort that threatened to give him away.

"What ya thinkin' bout?" James asked as he noticed that Cora had piqued Henry's interest.

"She's my grandma too isn't she?" Henry asked innocently.

James smirked down at the boy; Henry was always surprising the adults with what came out of his mouth. "I suppose she is, but don't let Snow hear you call her that."

Henry chuckled, "Yeah she'd probably be pretty upset."

"You have no idea," James laughed aloud.

Snow joined the two after talking with the nurse in hopes to try and see how Regina was doing. Emma had called them from the back of the rig as the paramedics rushed Regina to the hospital. The hospital did not allow children back in the triage rooms unless they were either the patient or there was no one to keep an eye on them and Emma had no desire for her son to be left alone with Cora. Plus, Regina would have her head.

"Hey guys," Emma said tiredly as she approached the trio. Cora saw her approach the group and quietly made her way over to the group.

"Cora," Snow nodded with a slight warning in her eyes.

"Snow," Cora nodded in return, defenses lowered.

Emma looked back and forth between the two and shook her head in attempts to ignore the tension that bounced back and forth between the two women. "Regina's alright. They're going to have to stitch up the cut on her head but her CT came back okay. She has a concussion but that's it. Hopefully we can get her to rest for the next few days and she'll be as good as new."

"What's all of this mumbo jumbo you speak of girl?" Cora asked confusedly. Henry couldn't help but giggle at her naivety. "What's going on? What's a 'CT'?"

James smiled with empathy for the confused woman and could sense that his daughter wished to speak privately with his wife, "come with me Cora. Henry and I will explain to you what's going on while the girls talk."

After Cora and the guys departed Emma dropped her voice to a whisper. "Mom, I need you and Dad to keep an eye on Henry tonight. Regina can't be left alone and is too damn stubborn to let them admit her so I volunteered to stay with her overnight to make sure she's alright. I can't let her be alone in case something happens to her. Whale said that she could possibly have a slow bleed or something, but the scans won't pick up on that until it's actually a real brain bleed. If that happens and no one catches it, she could die. I can't let anything bad happen to her."

Snow regarded her daughter's fearful expression for half a second and she wasn't sure she liked what she found in those intense green eyes. Snow always had found Emma's interest in the brunette somewhat concerning but she had noticed over the past few weeks, since their return from Fairytale Land actually, that Emma's interest in the brunette had begun to change and develop. Deciding she didn't wish to start an argument in the middle of the waiting room or embarrass Emma in public, Snow put the new information away for another day, and simply nodded.

"Of course Emma," Snow responded with a smile, "anything to help you out. Even though Regina and I have been and will probably continue to be at odds forever, I do not wish any harm to her."

Emma smiled brightly and pulled her mother into a much needed, relaxing hug. "Thanks Mom."

Snow smiled and tightened her hold around her daughter. Snow didn't know if she'd ever heard a sweeter phrase, "You're very welcome my love."

* * *

"Hey, everything's taken care of," Emma said as she entered the room.

Regina's smile was tense and it didn't quite reach her fearful eyes. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Emma nodded return and sat back down on the stool she'd previously occupied. She noticed Regina's tense frame and fearful brown eyes and couldn't help but smile slightly at the brunette – she was scared. Regina played herself off as a HBIC with no fears but in reality, she was petrified of a little needle. Emma had noticed Regina's eyes widen in fear when the nurse had drawn up the local anesthetic. She could help but feel bad for the ex-mayor so she rolled the stool over to the cart and simply sat at her side; hoping the brunette would take some strength from her presence. She was quiet while the nurse was in the room but when the woman left, Emma placed her hand upon Regina's and grasped tightly. Regina's fearful eyes quickly found Emma's and gave her a questioning look.

Emma shrugged with a small smile as she met the brunette's eyes in hope of relaying the hidden message behind her actions and words, "I'm afraid of needles so I need you to hold my hand while they stitch you up."

Playing along with the blonde, Regina nodded with an eye roll and quickly blew out a stream of air, "Really Miss Swan, it's just a small needle."

Emma smiled brightly when the brunette responded exactly how she'd hoped. "That may be true but they still scare me."

"Alright Regina, all ready?" Whale said as he entered the room, interrupting their conversation. As he readied himself for the sterile procedure, Regina quickly laced her fingers through Emma's and held on tightly until the last suture had been stitched. Emma smiled to herself and placed her other hand over the back of the brunette's, effectively sandwiching Regina's one hand between her two.


End file.
